


Monmouth hall

by Sarcastic_survival



Category: Original Work, Secret History - Donna Tartt, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boarding School, Crack, Drama, Lovecraftian Shenanigans, Slow Burn, Vexatious postage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcastic_survival/pseuds/Sarcastic_survival
Summary: Ever wonder what goes on at the engineering dorm on campus?It’s always a unique experience.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Monmouth hall

The noise started as a Tinny din In the distance building to a rock is crescendo as the sprinting freshmen approached the sound of a rattling chain-link fence and the banging of pots and pans thundered in their ears as they reached for a hand grip attempting to climb the ancient fire escape that scarred the edifice of Monmouth Hall As the first of them finally got a handhold to climb boosted up by a few of his fellow competitors windows started sliding open and pillows blankets and empty beer cans rain down upon them most of the missing but if you bouncing off the freshman’s heads knees shoulders and jackets as they continue to desperately climbed the iron Iron Rungs A booming voice called out 50 seconds and the projectiles changed in substance from empty cans and pillows to maple syrup and feathers most likely procured from those same pillows the freshman re-double their efforts as the fire escape started to rattle they saw shadows over the top holding torches Aloft strangely quiet waiting and watching the clock. Their group reached the fourth floor landing as 10 seconds was called and they scrambled the last few feet breathing heavy white knuckling the last few wrongs rungs, Cutting hands and scraping knee as they scrambled over the brick and iron Edifice to climb onto the roof top where the rest of their cohort was waiting.

The last of the freshman had succeeded and the residents of Monmouth Hall started bellowing their acceptance.

They had completed the trials and they could finally enter their dormitories accepted by the residence of the hall As the last few members of the freshman class laid on the rooftop panting and breathing uneasily a few of the seniors started grinning down at them before screaming donkey Kong, The cry was taken up by the residence hanging out of windows and wrapping around the fence into the darkness of the winter evening bouncing off the sycamores and maple trees littering the campus. The freshman had managed to break even the fastest record by a good 23 seconds the beaming seniors pulled them to their feet and clap them on the backs calling them their brothers and sisters.

Welcoming them as the engineers of the Monmouth class.

One of the seniors promised them a glorious and unique four years.

The freshman fell into their beds at last with dreams of fighter jets and rattling fences littered amongst the sheep they counted, Monmouth was a place of invention and they had been accepted,


End file.
